


Waiting

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Waiting for Jayne to wake





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Another Bit of Time

  
Author's notes: Another Bit of Time  


* * *

Waiting

## Waiting

### by Starrbaby

She held his limp hand in both of hers while perched on a stool next to the infirmary bed. The color was starting to return to his cheeks, and he looked alive now. However, he still hadn't woken up, and Kaylee wanted to be there when he did. 

A slight squeeze on her shoulder made her turn around. "Hey, Capt'n" she smiled weakly. 

"Hey there, Lil' Kaylee." Mal smiled at her softly. "You should get some sleep." 

"Nuh uh." She shook her head. "I wanna be here." 

Mal nodded silently. 

Kaylee sighed a deep soul-rattling gulp of air and gazed at Jayne. "So how long did ya'll have that plan goin' on?" 

"I'd say 'bout fifteen minutes before we landed." 

"But you knew Jayne had been asked to turn on you all along, right?" 

"No." 

Kaylee's face went blank. "That was almost three days, Capt'n." 

"I know." Mal looked at Jayne's now sleeping face, "He just decided he couldn't go through with it, I guess." 

A teasing beam spread across Kaylee's face, "Guess it's cause he loves ya." 

Mal moved his sight from Jayne and looked into Kaylees shining eyes, "No . . .it's 'cause he loves you." 

The smile faded from Kaylee's face and tears welled in her eyes, "No he don't." tears dripped down her cheeks, "he hates me now." She wiped the back of her hand across her face. "I messed it up." 

Mal moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Man had a bullet in her chest that told me otherwise, bao bei." He cupped his hand under her chin and raised her face towards his. "Go get some sleep. I promise I'll come get you when he wakes up." 

Kalyee turned her face towards the huge man and sniffled. "M'kay," she smiled up at Mal, "You'll tell him I was here waitin' 'til you threw me out, right?" 

"Sure thing." 

"I'm goin' to bed. G'night, Capt'n." 

"'Night, Lil' Kaylee." 

Kaylee left the infirmary, and Mal took her place on the stool next to Jayne's bed. He noticed it was still warm. Good thing. He hated sitting on cold seats. 

"I ain't gonna hold your hand like Kaylee did." He mumbled to the sleeping Jayne, "You can open your eyes now. She's gone." 

"How'd you know I was awake?" Jayne turned his face towards Mal and grinned evilly. 

Mal's eyes narrowed, "You hwin dahn, I saw you crack a smirk. Why'd you think I chased her outta here? It'd break her heart knowing you were pretendin' to be asleep, and you were doing a pretty bad job of it." 

"Sorry Mal," Jayne stretched. "I just wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Things have been a mite . . ..uh" 

"Uncomfortable?" A voice came from the doorway. 

"I was just about to come get you, Doc." said Mal. "I'll clear out of here and go get Kaylee. I promised I get her as soon as he woke." 

"Yeah, I heard" grunted Jayne. 

Mal turned to leave while Simon busied himself with his equipment preparing to check out Jayne's wound and vitals. 

"Oh, Captian?" Simon looked up, "Could you take the scenic route to Kaylee's bunk?" 

Mal smiled closed lipped "Yeah, I was thinkin' I'd do that." 

"Wha . . ?" Jayne looked very confused. 

"You two need to set some things right between you, and it'll be easier without her here." 

"Don't leave me alone here with him, Mal! He's got needles!" 

Mal chuckled and ambled out of the infirmary. Yup, he'd take the long way to Kaylee's bunk. Might stop for some tea first. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Waiting**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/26/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Kaylee, Jayne   
Summary:  Waiting for Jayne to wake   
Notes:  Another Bit of Time   
Sequel to:  Fallen   
  



End file.
